Saiy-jins at Hogwarts
by Konami Sunrise
Summary: Goten and Trunks accidently go to hogwarts. There they get in trouble with Voldemort. What will happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Saiy-jin at Hogwarts  
AN: Goten and Trunks go to Hogwarts but can the school handle them? They cause too much trouble. Read and see how much trouble they get in with Lord Voldemort.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks, Goten! Its time to wake up. You have to go to your first day of school. Now get ready." Bulma yelled up the stairs. Goten previously talked Trunks into going to school with him. Since Goten lives so far away he has to stay over with the Briefs. They don't mind. Now that they are going to 4th grade they get to make new friends, so Bulma says.  
"C'mon dude. Your gona make us late. Besides my Mom got us both school things. I wana see what I got." Trunks said while trying to wake the sleeping Goten.   
Goten got up went into the bathroom and got dressed. Went downstairs grabbed the school supplies that said 'Trunks' and carried them upstairs. When he got up there he saw Trunks staring so he tossed the books and things at him. Then he went into the room sat on the bed and went back to sleep.  
"Hey c'mon you talked me into going to school so were going. Now get up!" Trunks yelled getting ready to shoot a KI blast at Goten.  
"I am up. Im just resting my eyes. Get me some cereal now!" Goten replied with a smirk.  
"Get it yourself. Remember my dad is the King of Saiy-jins so that makes me the prince. IM NOT YOUR SLAVE DORK!!!" Trunks said while firing a KI blast at his bed. Goten jumped from the bed as he watched the KI blast blow it apart.  
"Dude your moms gona kill you and Im going to watch her." Goten laughed.  
"WHATS THAT NOISE UP THERE!! TRUNKS DID YOU BLOW UP YOUR WALL AGAIN?!?!" Bulma yelled up the stairs.  
"No Mrs. Briefs this time it was the bed." Goten yelled back.  
"D*MN Trunks your going to have to pick up a bed on the way home. And this is coming out of BOTH of your allowances. I know you egged him on Goten so Shut Up. Now both of you get down here and get your breakfast." Bulma screamed. Trunks finished getting ready as Goten went down the stairs and collected his stuff.  
After they finished eating the got thier coats and left the house. They started flying the way they flew many times during the summer. Bulma did what all moms did. She showed them how to get to school then let them try it by there selfs. Since Saiy-jins at times are retards Trunks and Goten got lost atleast 6 different times before they finally found there way.  
"Hey Goten Im still tired lets take the train like my Mom showed us before. Besides it'll be funner." Trunks exclaimed.  
"But we have no money. We can't take it. How will we pay for it?" Goten asked.  
"I stool my mothers money." Trunks confessed while landing and walking into the train station. The boys wernt too familiar with the train station so they were looking around. Mainly at the wierd people with the carts and the owls.  
"Ok. Harry just start running at the wall. You'll go right through it." Some fat women exclaimed. Trunks and Goten looked at each other wierdly.  
"Go through a wall. No way." Goten whispered. "They arnt that strong." Trunks shrugged at this remark. Then they saw the kids go throught the wall. So like always Trunks and Goten followed the next kid. Soon they were watching all kinds of wierd kids lift things onto a big train.  
"We didnt even break the wall!! How?" Trunks asked dumbfounded.  
"I dont know. Hey lets go on ask that kid." Goten suggested. "Exuse me miss? Where does this train bring you?"  
"You have to be kidding!! This train brings you to Hogwarts School of whitchcraft and wizardry." The stuck up girl proclaimed. Trunks and Goten watched her disapear into the crowd.  
"Hey lets go to Knockwarts. I dont like the name of our school anyways. Pooterview. YUK!!" Goten said to Trunks.  
"First its Hogwarts and Im going there not to learn but to teach these snobs a lesson. I dont like them at all. Lets go get expelled." Trunks said while going onto the train and getting settled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well is it any good? 3 reviews then I write more. ^_^ Wait until you see how much they tick off Voldemort. 


	2. The arival

Title: A Saiy-jin at Hogwarts  
Chapter Title: The arival  
AN: Trunks and Goten arrive at hogwarts after a brief talk with the three kids they will soon learn about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was pigging out on the food he stole from a cart. Goten was daydreaming about dousing that stuck up girl with water balloons. Goten's thought were inturupted by Trunks saying he was all out of food. All of a sudden the door burst open and in came 3 kids. A boy with a lightning scar on his head. Another boy with harsh red hair. And the snoby girl with brown curly hair.  
"Im sorry but this is the only not crowded compartment. My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasly, and thats Hermione." The Kid called Harry explained.  
"THATS THE SNOB! We met that stuck up pig. Other then that its nice to meet you two." Trunks exclaimed.  
"Hes talking about you Hermione." Goten explained.  
"DONT CALL ME A PIG!!" Hermione yelled. "STUPEFY!" Out from her wand came red sparks and it hit Trunks in the chest. It didnt hurt Trunks all it did was char his shirt a little.  
"What? It didnt hurt him?!" Ron stutered amazingly.  
"You cant hurt a Saiy-jin with those dumb moves. Now what is with that goofy scar kid?" Goten asked staring.  
"Hes Harry Potter what wizard hasnt heard of him? What kind of wizard are you?" Ron asked.  
"We arent wizards were Saiy-jins." Goten said lamley. Then him and Trunks explained what they knew about the Saiy-jins. Then they introduced themselfs to the 3 other kids. After that Hermione Ron and Harry all explained about wizards and Hogwarts and everything else.  
  
AT HOGWARTS  
  
Trunks and Goten went on with pretending to be half wizard half saiy-jin. So aventualy they got sorted into Gryfinder after argueing with the hat that almost put them in slytherin. Im the few hours they were there they made great friends with peeves. They ticked everyone off. And they made friends with Fred and George Weasly. Those two helped by making Dung bombs and Water balloons for Trunks and Goten. They also amazed everyone by flying every where. So now Goten and Trunks have to go to detention in The Forbidin Forest.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well give me three reviews for chap three "Detention with Voldemort." This time Im not writing more without the 3 reviews. I got bored so I wrote more. I couldnt wait for 3 reviews. 


End file.
